Un médecin nommé désir
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Jack écoute aux portes.. D'accord c'est mal, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Pour ceux qui aiment SG1, mais aussi ceux qui aiment SG1 et le docteur House !


**Auteur :** Ayana

**Genre :** Humour (toujours aussi profond je vous préviens), ship Jack/Sam (parce qu'il y en aura toujours pour y croire… incurable mais fière de l'être !), hommage à la série House MD (c'est plus drôle si vous connaissez mais je pense que même sans la fic se comprends parfaitement) et enfin dédicace.

**Saison :** 7

**Disclamer :** Rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers et les persos de SG1 ni ceux de House… punaise ça fait deux mauvaises nouvelles d'un coup là, le monde est décidément bien cruel !

**Résumé :** Où Jack surprend une conversation plutôt déplaisante et où on découvre que certains mâles font décidément des dégâts considérables auprès de la gente féminine !

**Dédicace :** je dédicace cette fic à ma co-responsable du culte en chef **Mondaye**, qui l'a inspirée sans le savoir et à qui elle est destinée. En remerciement pour la jolie bannière et pour partager avec moi le très craquant docteur Grégory House.

Encore une fois merci à **Nanoo**, grande chasseuse de fautes devant l'Eternel, toujours disponible pour sponsoriser mes crises de folies fictionnelles. D'ailleurs je remarque que ce sur quoi tu trip toujours le plus ce sont les allusions graveleuses, à bah c'est du joli ! ;)

xox

**Un médecin nommé désir**

oxo

50…..

- Laissez-moi deviner major, Naqui s'est encore fait bobo en chahutant avec le grille pain d'en face ?

_C'est pas drôle. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que ça peut être minable !_

40…..

- Alors Carter, encore en train de faire mumuse ?

_Non déjà faite_s_ hier. Les classiques c'est bien mais ça va commencer à sentir le recyclé là._

30….

- Bon Sam, et si vous laissiez tous vos bidules un instant pour venir vivre une heure de passion intense avec moi sur le canapé de la salle de repos ?

_C'est ça mon vieux, rêves toujours…_

Jack O'Neill sortit de l'ascenseur et emprunta le couloir qui menait au laboratoire du major Carter. Il évalua la distance qui le séparait encore de la porte et conclut avec amertume qu'il lui restait approximativement vingt secondes pour trouver quelque chose de drôle et accessoirement terriblement spirituel pour réussir son entrée. Il soupira une dernière fois et se plaqua le sourire le plus séducteur qu'il put sur les lèvres en s'approchant de la porte entrouverte. Cependant, à quelque chose comme S-10 de l'impact avec sa cible il s'arrêta en grimaçant. Son second n'était pas seule, il entendait distinctement des éclats de rire mêlés venant de l'intérieure de la pièce. Après avoir pris cinq nouvelles secondes pour évaluer la situation, conclure que la seconde voix était sans conteste féminine (il pensait même avoir reconnut celle du docteur Lindsay Mayer de la zone 51), et que par conséquent elle ne représentait aucune entorse majeur à la règle du « le-premier-qui-s'avise-d'aller-faire-rire-son-major-avant-lui-le-lundi-matin-gagne-une-invitation-amicale-à-un-entrainement-de-ping-pong-avec-Teal'c-la-prochaine-fois-où-il-sera-de-mauvais-poil », il s'apprêta à faire demi tour. Mouvement qu'il interrompit instantanément en entendant une voix bien connue s'élever à nouveau derrière la porte……..C'était lui ou Carter, la Carter un peu timorée et rougissante qu'il connaissait depuis maintenant sept ans, SA Carter, venait d'émettre une opinion plus qu'appréciatrice sur le postérieur d'un représentant de la gente masculine ?? Il avait beau être un homme d'action blasé et tout ça, ce genre d'émotion arrivant sans prévenir avant son deuxième café du matin était définitivement à proscrire s'il voulait vivre vieux ! Il franchit le dernier pas qui le séparait de la porte mais ne fit pas un geste pour la pousser, au contraire... Si le contexte n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, il aurait sans doute pris deux minutes pour profiter de l'ironie de la situation et écouter la petite voix intérieure qui lui soufflait quelque chose à propos de l'honneur de l'Air Force et de puérilité déplacée…. Mais jugeant que pour ce genre de situation d'urgence le prestige de l'uniforme pouvait bien être mis de coté, il se contenta de se décaler afin de mieux entendre et de tendre une oreille attentive.

Il écouta avec un intérêt mitigé le docteur Mayer se lancer dans un long laïus à propos d'une histoire de mains avant que la voix de Sam lui parvienne à nouveau, éveillant son attention la plus complète :

- Ne m'en parle pas, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai soudainement envie de me réincarner en yo-yo ! Un séjour entre de telles mains expertes ça doit pas être désagréable !

- Oui ou alors reste la solution de la Nintendo DS humaine… ajouta Lindsay feignant le plus grand sérieux.

- Là il y a l'avantage du contact prolongé… Et puis quand tu vois ce qu'il peut faire avec une main, les deux en même temps ça laisse rêveuse !

O'Neill ouvrit la bouche dans une expression de surprise muette alors que les rires des deux jeunes femmes retentissaient de nouveau à quelques mètres de là. Il avait suffisamment entendu, voir participé, à des discussions graveleuses dans sa longue carrière de militaire pour ne plus être dérangé par ces propos tout juste suggestifs... Mais c'était plus fort que lui, le fait qu'ils viennent de cette personne en particulier les rendaient presque choquant à ses oreilles. Il tenta de se concentrer et grogna en entendant que c'était à nouveau Mayer qui avait repris la parole :

- …. comme la semaine dernière quand Cuddy l'a convoqué dans son bureau pour l'enguirlander !

- Oui j'ai adoré, c'est dingue comment il abuse avec elle des fois… Jamais vu une patience pareille ! Elle me rappelle un peu Hammond, mais avec plus de répartie...

- Et de cheveux ! (nouveaux rires) Oui c'est sûr qu'elle se débrouille pas mal quand tu vois qu'avec un Grégory en face la compétition est rude, précisa Lindsay un sourire dans la voix

- C'est pas faux… Mais bon, si j'étais elle je peux te dire que je trouverai encore plus de raisons pour l'attirer dans mon bureau… Et qu'il y resterait plus longtemps !

- Tu veux dire DANS ou SUR ton bureau ?

- Les deux... Dans l'ordre logique qui s'impose…, répondit Sam sur un ton enjôleur que Jack ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui déclencha instantanément comme des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Cette fois c'était définitif, un concurrent, et pas des moindres semblait-il, venait de faire son apparition dans son arène ! Au bout de dix bonnes minutes d'écoute il avait appris que ce « Grégory » portait le nom de House, était médecin, brillant qui plus est, et qu'il avait des yeux bleu «à s'écrouler par terre au premier regard» (il serra les dents au souvenir de son major prononçant ces mots suivit d'un petit son qui s'apparentait vraisemblablement à un soupir d'extase). Mais aussi qu'il la faisait énormément rire (et alors lui aussi aux dernières nouvelles, non ? au moins une chose sur laquelle il se sentait prêt à rivaliser sans problème), était très sexy dans son genre surtout avec son sourire qui la faisait « littéralement fondre » (il ne préférait même pas s'attarder sur cette remarque…). Qu'il était têtu, indiscipliné et un peu prétentieux par moment…

C'était bien sa chance, comme si tout ça n'était pas assez compliqué, il fallait qu'il se retrouve en plus avec un adversaire dans les pattes ! Un joli cœur diplômé, avec un sourire et des yeux de tombeur, un caractère visiblement encore plus difficile que le sien (et même lui avait conscience que c'était un fait relativement rare en soi !) et un avantage non négligeable… la loi martiale de son coté ! Une chose était sûre, la partie risquait de s'avérer relativement serrée.

- Par contre tu n'es pas précisément la seule sur le coup Sammy, rien que sur la base il y a Mon et sa copine là, à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Sans parler de Cameron... Si tu le veux va falloir mettre les choses au point avec elle à mon avis. Je me méfie de son petit air sainte ni touche moi… Les filles comme ça c'est trop beau pour être vrai.

- Je sais pas… Je vais peut être le leur laisser en fin de compte… il a un charme fou c'est clair, mais il lui manque un petit je ne sais quoi…

- Ah oui je vois. Comme un petit je ne sais quoi de souche irlandaise peut être ? demanda Lindsay d'un petit air innocent.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Carter sur le même ton.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il faut que je te l'épelle quand même….

- …….

- Pas assez de O, apostrophe, N... Sam, repose cette batterie tout de suite !!

Jack sourit. Peut être que ce mystérieux Grégory n'avait pas tant de longueur d'avance que ça finalement…. Après tout lui était là depuis beaucoup plus longtemps, et il y a certaines choses qui ne s'improvisaient pas du jour au lendemain… Mais en fait, où Carter avait bien pu le rencontrer ? A un de ces rassemblement plein de scientifiques tous plus soporifiques les uns que les autres et de fils à papa fortunés où elle est Daniel devaient parfois se rendre pour défendre les intérêts du SGC ? Rassemblement qu'il avait bien entendu toujours fui comme la peste… Il se rappelait encore le petit sourire mi-amusé mi-boudeur sur le visage de son second la dernière fois qu'il avait déclaré devoir décliner l'invitation du Député truc parce qu'il avait promis de nourrir Maurice, le poisson rouge de son voisin. Peut être était-il temps qu'il commence à s'intéresser à tous ces bidules scientifico-machin s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver comme deux ronds de flan parce qu'un jeune premier serait venu ronronner autour de SON astrophysicienne !

_ C'est ça en t'y mettant un peu et en admettant que ça te tue pas, tu pourrais peut être décrocher le prix Nobel dans un an ou deux, et qui sait ça l'impressionnerait peut être ?_ Se maugréa-t-il mentalement. _Et pendant ce temps, qui sait, peut être que Teal'c pourrait se lancer dans une carrière de moine bouddhiste, après tout il a déjà la coupe et les bougies, et puis comme ça il pourra célébrer le mariage de la jolie scientifique et du prix Nobel ça fera tellement plus original qu'un maire bedonnant en costume trois pièce !_

Raahh voila qu'il recommençait ! Si seulement au lieu de faire des plans sur la comète et de s'imaginer n'importe quoi il avait été un peu plus attentif… Ce satané House n'aurait pas pu lui sauter dessus si facilement. Il imaginait très bien la scène…. Le beau médecin renommé s'approchant d'une Sam seule et passant difficilement inaperçue dans sa magnifique robe décolletée, pour l'inviter à prendre un verre dans un sourire qui dévoilerait ses dents ultra-bright…. Elle succombant à son charme dévastateur et à ses belles mains manucurées…. Ah ça c'est sur, elle penserait sans doute qu'elle y gagnait au change…. Jack se reprit soudain en songeant qu'il était en train de reprocher à une femme qui n'était pas avec lui, qui n'avait même pas le droit d'être avec lui, de le tromper en rêve en acceptant une invitation imaginaire… Bon ok, là il y allait peut être un peu fort … Non, le plus raisonnable était peut être d'essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ce « Greg » de malheur et de le contrer pour garder les faveurs de la jeune femme…

Et pour en faire quoi ? Un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres en songeant qu'au fond, si c'était pour continuer à lui lancer des œillades à la dérobée et fantasmer seul chez lui sur une variation de « et si » sans fin, il ferait peut être mieux de laisser les choses suivre leur cours… Qu'elle l'oublie et qu'elle soit heureuse. Peut être qu'avoir un mari qui l'aime et un tas de petits House accrochés à ses jupons était un bonheur qu'elle avait amplement mérité…

Il faillit se retourner et s'éloigner avec un air morose quand quelque chose, un je ne sais quoi étrange, une idée qu'il croyait inenvisageable le retint… A moins que… A moins qu'il n'écarte ce gêneur et qu'il prenne les choses en main de manière radicale. Après tout sept ans à jouer au chat et à la souris c'était peut être suffisant, peut être même trop. S'il avait bien compris les allusions du docteur Mayer il avait ses chances avec Sam… bon d'accord le règlement, les risques... mais depuis quand ce genre de détails l'arrêtaient-ils ? Il en était à présent sûr, lui était prêt à prendre ce risque et en assumer les conséquences, et si elle non... et bien au moins il serait fixé. Il voulait son bonheur c'était certain, mais il savait que personne ne l'aimerait jamais autant que lui, que personne ne serait capable de donner autant que lui pour la rendre heureuse… Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser n'importe qui jouer au docteur avec la femme de SA vie, qu'il soit médecin ou pas !

Résolu, il se rapprocha encore et tenta à nouveau de capter la conversation des deux jeunes femmes…. Ah voilà ! C'était Sam qui parlait maintenant :

- Le problème c'est si je veux le voir ce soir je ne dois pas quitter la base trop tard…

_ Trouver un moyen de la retenir à la base ce soir. Il me faut vraiment un moyen de la retenir à la base ce soir !_

- Attends Sam, vingt-trois heures ça devrait aller non ? fit remarquer le docteur Mayer.

_ 23 heures ?? Ils avaient rendez-vous à 23 heures ?? Bon sang mais quel homme pouvait bien donner rendez vous à une femme à une telle heure ? _

_ Un homme qui n'a pas l'intention de passer la nuit seul pauvre crétin ! _

A cette idée, son sang se figea.

_ Trouver un moyen de la retenir à la base ce soir, trouver un moyen de la retenir à la base ce soir. Demander à Daniel s'il le faut mais trouver un moyen de la retenir sur cette satanée base ce soir !!_

- Pas sûr… SG-11 a été retardée, ils devraient rentrer vers 21 heures et le général Hammond m'a expressément fait savoir que je devais être là pour entendre le rapport préliminaire sur leur découverte pendant le débriefing… Et il y a des chances pour que ça s'éternise !

O'Neill bénit SG-11 de toutes ses forces... Bon, la chance semblait de son coté. Il connaissait les excités du bocal de l'équipe du colonel Edwards, des gars gentils mais concourant dans la même catégorie que Daniel quand il s'agissait de parlotte... Il y avait effectivement pas mal de chance pour que ça s'éternise un long, très long moment !

- Je sais pas, invente une excuse pour écourter le briefing…. De toute façon ils seront littéralement exténués après leur mission de deux jours. Ils préfèreront sans doute courir sous leur couette plutôt que de rester à blablater toute la nuit, non ? avança Lindsay avec confiance.

_ Non... Les mêmes que Daniel, totalement, désespérément et complètement inépuisable quand il s'agit de leur « découvertes majeure pour l'avenir de l'humanité»._

Cela confirmait les soupçons de Jack à propos de Mayer : Zone 51 sans aucun doute possible. Elle connaissait peut être les scientifiques qui bossait sur la base, mais de loin… Bon sang, comme il aurait voulu être dans le même cas ! Il remarqua avec amusement que Sam ne prenait même pas la peine de relever…. Elle aussi elle les connaissait bien ! Il songea qu'il avait quand même eu de la chance d'être tomber sur la plus brillante, mais aussi la moins bavarde des scientifiques de cette base ! Bon d'accord elle avait un peu tendance à s'emballer quand il s'agissait de ses joujoux intergalactiques mais elle savait s'arrêter à temps ELLE, pas comme un certain scarabée de sa connaissance…. Et puis la façon dont elle se reprenait avec une petite moue d'excuse quand il lui lançait un regard en disant long sur l'intérêt qu'éveillait chez lui ce qu'elle était vainement en train de lui expliquer, le faisait tout simplement craquer…. Bref, là n'était pas le sujet, tout ce qui comptait c'était que tant qu'il y aurait du café dans la salle et que le général Hammond ne giserait pas endormi sur la table de briefing _(ce à quoi il résisterait vaillamment, comme toujours le brave homme !) _Sam serait retenu ici et le docteur House devrait attendre…

_ Et qui sait peut être assez longtemps pour qu'il soit découragé… Bien sûr ! Et si tu avais prévu de passer la nuit avec elle, combien de temps serais-tu capable de poireauter pour qu'elle te rejoigne… Un millénaire ? Deux peut être ? _S'il était au moins à moitié aussi intelligent (et obstiné) que les deux scientifiques le décrivaient, ce n'est pas trois ou quatre heures de retard qui le ferait renoncer…

Mais Sam reprenait déjà la parole, l'interrompant dans ses réflexions assez peu réjouissantes :

- Tu as raison je pense que ça fera un excellent effet ! Bon désolée les gars on parlera de sauver la galaxie demain, avec la circulation faut que je parte maintenant si je veux avoir une chance d'arriver avant le début de ma série préférée

- Oui bon d'accord, ta crédibilité risque d'en prendre un coup, mais après tout il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ! Le problème avec la folie vois tu ma chère, c'est que ça peut pas être dissimulé à vie, encore moins dans un cas aussi virulent que le tien ! répliqua Lindsay avec un air désinvolte qui étonna Jack…

Contre toute attente, certains scientifiques (autre que Sam évidement) s'apparenteraient-ils à la race humaine ? Auraient même quelque chose ressemblant vaguement à un sens de l'humour ?

_ Les scientifiques sont peut être des humains. A noter avant de l'oublier celle là ! _

Sam émit un petit « hey ! » de reproche amusé et son amie repris aussitôt:

- Au fond qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Et bien ça me fait que la prochaine fois que je leur proposerais de faire exploser une étoile ou un truc dans le genre ils risquent de me regarder de travers… Désolée mais ma crédibilité pourrait encore me servir, alors je vais essayer de la préserver un peu au cas où…

- Bon et si je te l'enregistrais ça te rassurerait ? Tu pourras toujours visionner l'épisode demain… proposa Mayer en dernier recours

- Tu ferais ça ?

Alors que la voix pleine d'espoir de son second parvenait à ses oreilles, Jack commença enfin à comprendre le sens de ce qu'il venait d'entendre….

_ Série préférée ? Enregistrer ? House ? Un personnage de série ??_

- Bien sûr, je suis encore à Colorado Springs pour quelques jours je pourrais te passer la cassette demain… Par contre pour mercredi prochain il va falloir que tu te débrouilles pour être dans ton canapé à vingt-trois heures précises. Au pire tu pourras toujours faire exploser une étoile pour faire diversion si tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser d'eux après la fin de ton service…

- T'inquiètes j'y serais ! Mais je me demande si au pire je ne pourrai pas demander à Teal'c de me l'enregistrer… Je suis pas sûre mais je crois qu'il regarde… avança l'astrophysicienne d'un ton songeur.

- Teal'c ? Attends tu plaisantes là ??

- Non ! Je crois même qu'il a un faible pour Cuddy depuis qu'il l'a vu en tenue de joggeuse dans l'épisode du toit...

Les deux femmes partirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire et commencèrent à échanger leurs impressions sur une histoire de dépendances aux diffusions de General Hospital et de Vicodin, moment que Jack choisit pour repartir, jugeant qu'il en avait suffisamment apprit pour aujourd'hui…

Alors comme ça, son menaçant rival n'était qu'un personnage de série sur lequel certaines femmes de la base fantasmaient ? Bon apparemment il avait eu chaud... Pour cette fois ! Conscient que ce genre de chance ne se reproduirait peut être pas indéfiniment et à présent bien décidé à passer à l'offensive, il repartit dans les couloirs d'un pas serein, fort de ses nouvelles résolutions. D'abord il allait se renseigner un peu sur cette fameuse série… Si Carter le trouvait « craquant » par certains aspects il ferait bien de se renseigner sur lesquels. Ensuite, mercredi prochain, elle se débrouillerait sans doute pour être chez elle avant vingt-trois heures… ce qu'elle ignorait encore c'est qu'elle n'y serait certainement pas seule…

xox

**Fin**


End file.
